


To My Dearest Vampire 番外·爱是永恒

by Candic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candic/pseuds/Candic
Kudos: 1





	To My Dearest Vampire 番外·爱是永恒

米迦勒最终还是回到了天国。

这源于耶和华做出的一个令人难以想象的让步——他赐予了在人间的凯厄斯以神格，不仅让他可以摆脱吸血鬼身份的束缚，甚至能够跟随米迦勒一起同去天国生活。

虽然以天父的能力，做出这样的事情不过就像喝口茶、摘朵花那样轻松。但自创始初期，能获此殊荣的，凯厄斯还是头一个。故而当他提出这个意见时，不光是米迦勒，连一旁的圣母玛利亚都是大吃一惊。不过转念一想，他这样做也并不是完全不能理解。一千年前的天神之战已经令他失去了一个最优秀的孩子，如何还能让自己再失去另一个——同样也是最后的一个。

但毕竟米迦勒已经在神域中心外游离了一千年。天使军里新添了无数新面孔，孩子们都在加百列的严格管教下变得越发成熟勇敢。昔日被摧毁的神殿早已修复如初，那个曾经令整个天国都闻之侧目的名字早已消逝在历史的风尘里。

属于他们的时代已经过去了。

大天使长卸去身上的所有职务，隐居在伊甸园的最南端。那里有一座新建的小木屋，茂盛的苹果树在春风中沉醉，环绕在树下的是无垠的如茵绿草。

然而，不用训练天使军并不意味着大天使长可以就此清闲下来，伊甸园里可有远比新生们更难缠的对象。

房间里的卧床上，米迦勒被细长的丝绸裹住四肢，而那些柔韧光滑的绸缎另一段则被系在周围漂浮着的树枝上，在不会将他白皙肌肤勒红的同时，又能够完全剥夺他的行动自由。

柔软的红舌来回舔舐着耳廓，嘴唇一开一合间不断呼出温暖潮湿的气息。大天使长如冰雪般纯净的蓝瞳渐渐被欲望笼罩，圣洁的脸庞满是红潮。

身下干燥平整的床单早已被打湿，身上的人却迟迟不愿再进一步，好像故意要和自己作对似的，只是一个劲地挑逗着。

“别这样，凯尔。”米迦勒有些难为情地说。

已经游走到胸膛上的金色脑袋暗自笑了一下，张嘴衔住了挺立多时的红粒。“想要吗？”凯厄斯口齿清晰地引诱着他。

他的舌头绕着乳尖打转，米迦勒只觉得大脑内所有的神经都绷成一根弦，而即使是这样，对方仍不觉得满足，还要伸出手来，在弦上弹拨出爱欲的音符。

“……嗯”大天使长含糊其辞，希望对方能够会意。

但显然他的希望是落空了，凯厄斯笑着最后吞吐了一下口中的粉色，解开米迦勒被绑着的一条腿，侧过脑袋往腿根吻过去。

然后在即将到达风暴中心的时候又不动神色地悄悄远离。“你的诚意看起来还远远不够。”

米迦勒现在可算知道凯厄斯为什么要用绸带将自己捆住了，他分明就是要看清楚自己现在这般窘迫的样子。透着光泽的牙齿咬在嘴唇上，米迦勒闭着眼睛，不去看对方得意的表情。

“我想要，快给我吧。”

欢活的大笑声充斥在耳边，当那沾着体液的滚烫硬物挤入身下的空虚时，两人皆同时得到了满足和愉悦，不约而同地倾吐出喟叹般的呻吟。

被丝绸牵引着的树枝因为床上两人大幅度的摆动而发出簌簌声响，翠绿的叶子飘起一阵碧色森森的大雨。床外的雨声交杂着床里的水声，互不相让地想要压过对方一头。

“啊——”感觉到身体里的敏感处被捣弄地有些刺痛，米迦勒的穴肉立刻防御性地不断收缩，夹得身上人眉头一紧。“轻……轻点……”被压在床上的大天使长大口猛烈喘气，连话也说不连贯。

凯厄斯心底里的不悦在还没有完全抒发时就被对方用这样偎怜的方式给温柔地制止住，他恼火的抬起米迦勒的腰，往下面的软肉上重重拍出一巴掌。

窗外日色渐暗，性事也慢慢走向尾声。恢复理智的米迦勒扭了扭腰，从背后展开羽翼为眼前的爱人擦拭汗水。“告诉我，是谁惹我的王子不高兴了。”凯厄斯从来不会这样无缘无故地“惩罚”自己，事出反常必有妖，想来估计是他白天在外面瞎转悠的时候听到了什么不是很中听的话。

“才没有。”凯厄斯躲躲闪闪地从床上爬起来，避开米迦勒的目光，一个灵活的翻身就跃出了窗外。

窗台上簇拥着的玫瑰花束被少年矫健的身姿溅出一小滩红色水花。

凯厄斯当然没有说实话，今天下午他有些嘴馋，于是便跑到生命树上去摘苹果，而当他刚刚把自己藏进树上茂密的绿叶中时，树下就传来了几个女天使激烈的八卦声。

“你们说大天使长带回来的那个人究竟是什么来头啊。”

“我看没什么特别的，就是个和咱们一样的天使。”

“我看还不如咱们吧，上次我们不是还远远见过他一次么，切，连翅膀都没长呢。”

“话不能这样讲，他生的如此英俊，也不怪大天使长会被迷得七荤八素了。”

“对啊对啊，信我的，大天使长这波绝对不亏。”

“……”

当晚课的钟声从园外传进来时，那群人终于从树下的草地上爬起来，展开翅膀飞向广场。她们走后还不到一秒钟，凯厄斯就气得直接从树上栽了下来。

这到底是什么混账话！他万万没想到自己在别人眼中已经沦落成以色侍人者了。所以今天他一回到家就把还在看书的米迦勒扔到床上，抽出丝带来发誓要好好折磨折磨他不可。

他真想让那些不知天高地厚的家伙们来看看，他们眼中德高望重、神圣不可侵犯的大天使长在自己身下化成一滩春水的样子！让他们看看到底谁在上谁在下！

“我不相信。”米迦勒从屋里探出半个身子，金色长发柔顺垂下，随风轻拂着凯厄斯的脸庞。“真抱歉，凯尔，我原本以为你会喜欢这里的生活的。”

“我没有不喜欢。”听到他这样满怀歉意的悲伤口吻，凯厄斯急忙否认，“我喜欢这的一切。”这里有灿烂的阳光、有温暖的春风、 有馥郁的花朵，更重要的是，还有你。

“可是你们都有翅膀，只有我没有！”凯厄斯气鼓鼓地说。

米迦勒有些诧异地看向他鸟巢似的头顶，转而发出悦耳的笑声。凯厄斯来天国的时间时间实在是太短，又几乎没有经过任何历练，当然不可能长出象征着高阶天使的翅膀。“这还不好办，我将自己的翅膀送给你便是。”米迦勒把翅膀伸出窗外，为凯厄斯打着风。“双翼、四翼，还是六翼，都随你喜欢。”

凯厄斯望着围绕在身边的三对翅膀，凌厉的眼神逐渐温和，他将头埋进层层羽毛中，用力蹭了蹭，“还是不要了，会很疼的。”

“好吧。”凯厄斯最后叹了口气，耸肩将心中郁结和盘托出，“我只是不喜欢咱们现在的关系，以前一直都是我保护你的，现在却突然反过来了。”

原来是这样。

“那我可以请求天父撤回我们的神格，放我们会人间，这样你就可以继续保护我了。”

凯厄斯细细思索良久，但最后还是摇摇头，“那样更不好，至少在这里我的心脏仍然可以跳动，还不是像以前只能做一具行尸走肉。”

米迦勒低头看向凯厄斯灰蓝色的眼底，觉得哪怕是日月星辰都无法比拟他眼中的光辉。动情的天使俯下身子，倒垂着头颅亲吻着他的王子。

“我的心在你胸中跳动，正如你在我的”

迷神炫目的光芒流转在两人的脸上，凯厄斯伸出手牵起米迦勒，与他十指相扣。“我爱你，阿尔。”

一滴眼泪从米迦勒的眼眸间坠落。在天国的时候，他拥有很多称呼，那些低阶天使和天使军们都叫他大天使长，与他同阶的伙伴，关系差一点的，例如乌列私下会直呼他的名字，亲密一点的，像加百列和拉斐尔，都会叫他米克，天父和菲尔也是这样叫他的。

可唯独凯厄斯，唯独凯厄斯•格林德沃，或是盖勒特•沃尔图里，唯有他会叫自己“阿尔”。他的声音那样浅，那样轻，就像风中吟唱的诗曲。

哪怕他不再是路西菲尔，他亦是独特的。

“我也爱你。”

当两人气喘吁吁地从对方的嘴唇上分开时，米迦勒突然想起了什么，笑着看向凯厄斯。“其实回来天国，我也是有一点小私心的。”

凯厄斯不解地回头看着他，发现对方正低头抚摸着自己的小腹，眼中盛着比春风还要缱绻的温柔，以及仿若母性的光辉。

这一刻，凯厄斯看到整个世界都在米迦勒身后绚丽地绽放。


End file.
